


Leaving Messages

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Shugo Chara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto was walking through Times Square with his violin in one hand when a short buzz indicated that he had received a new message on his phone. A computerized voice intoned, "You have two new messages" when he dialed his voicemail, and Ikuto input the code to listen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/18/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/159939.html).

Ikuto was walking through Times Square with his violin in one hand when a short buzz indicated that he had received a new message on his phone. A computerized voice intoned, "You have two new messages" when he dialed his voicemail, and Ikuto input the code to listen to them. 

He smiled through the first message, listening to a medley of childish voices singing, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" in heavily accented English. There was no "to" or "from," but rather a burst of warm laughter. It didn't matter; Ikuto knew from who the message was.

When the message ended, Ikuto pressed the key to save it without embarrassment and moved on to the second new message. Sounding a little shy, after a moment's pause, Amu's voice came over the receiver, singing, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." As he listened, Ikuto couldn't help but smile, remembering that he had the sheet music for "O Holy Night." It was a sentiment that he could share.


End file.
